Experiment of Failture
by bondinglucario
Summary: Ash Ketchum, Kidnapped by villain team called Team Havoc. He turned into somewhat killing machine, an unstoppable killing machine. He tries to control his energy and power inside him, while trying to living his own life. Will he survive and control the power that inside him? (DarkLight Ash)(Powerful/Legendary/Kindheart/Hybrid Ash)(DISCONTINUED!)
1. Chapter 0: Suffer or Death

**HELOOO! Mew here! This is my first story that i wrote based on true story! hihihihi!~ Author is watching here while Lucario is busy writing another chapter for Hybrid Story: Child of Mew**

**Author: Yeah, we just finished watching Legendary of Betrayal, its Mew turn to roll the film**

**Mew: Hihihi! Thats riiiiiiiight!~ don't forget to review! and have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Suffer or Death**

Ash Ketchum is walking together with his best friend, Zackary Morris. They had been best friend since they were born. They just done with the school today and its 01.00PM already, Zack is getting tired,

"Hoamm ... I'm tired, school is always doing the same thing and I'm sick of it" Zack yawned, Ash giggled a bit,

"School maybe sometimes boring, but that doesn't mean you can't retaliate for what they did, hehe" Ash grinned, Zack noticed it and blinked,

"Huh? What do you mean? If we retaliate, we will get into trouble! Remember the last time you fight with Gerald for me? You almost got suspended because he can pay the teacher! You're lucky since Gerald gave you second change" Zack snapped. It's true actually, Ash almost always overprotective to Zack and vice versa. Both Ash and Zack had one rival that always beating thing out of them, Gerald.

"Don't talk about that guy again Zack, you know that I hate him" Ash exclaimed, "And so do I" Zack continued,

Ash sighed, "Alright, let's just- Oof!" Ash and Zack suddenly hit two guys in front of them. They were wearing black jacket with 'H' letter in their back,

"Hello kid, are you lost?" one of them asked with grin, Zack shrugged, while Ash replied the question,

"No, actually were going home, we live together in one house, so nothing can be a trou-"Ash didn't finish the word, when suddenly two of them pull out a gun and shot to both Ash and Zack. Strangely, it didn't shot a bullet, it shot a syringe. Ash and Zack fell down, trying to keep on conscious,

"Good night, haha..." Ash heard the last word, and then he fell to unconscious.

* * *

(_Starting from here, it will be Ash's POV, and always will be Ash POV_)

* * *

I snap my eyes open in surprise, it felt like years that I didn't move my body. I felt power flowing inside me and strange feeling on me, which I don't really know how to react. I look around and it appears that I'm inside a tube, with yellow color water and a mask on my face,

"My my, looks like you have woken huh?" I glared at the scientist that spoke to me,

"You must be really tired from the experiment huh?" my eyes widened, did he just said an experiment? No ... what did he did to me,

"Unfortunately, we have did things to you, we can hear your thoughts from that mask on your mouth, it also keeps the oxygen for you to avoid any circumstances that might kill you, because you two are our perfect and successful test subject" I look frantically to the left, I saw a very strange creature, his body and face looks like riolu, but with long fur hanging on its neck (Like an Eevee) and tail like Zorua. The usual color of blue that regular riolu have had turned to dark raven color. The steel on its hands is colored red instead of white. Its paws/feet are fully dark raven color. It doesn't have any appendages near his head, but he has a black pitch color that struck on his ear connected with the eye-mask.

Oh no ... no ... that must be...

"Yes, it's your friend, as I confirmed on my data, his name must be Zackary Morris, isn't?" I glared at the scientist and growled; I noticed my growling sound is unnaturally loud,

"Alright, times up, time to sleep again, Ash Ketchum" the scientist spoke to me, and suddenly I fell out from my consciousness.

* * *

(_Amazing isn't? Kidnapped 2 months for experiment, speaking of which, here it comes_)

* * *

I snapped open my eyes and woke up frantically. I look around and it seems I'm inside a white room with a mirror on the corner and table near the bed; I look over myself and shocked on what I see,

My body is not my usual body, No ... no, this is not happening to me...

I sat up and walk to the mirror. It's not I anymore; I have a body like Mega-Lucario with grey and black fur on my body and face, not black and blue fur like usual mega-lucario. The usual white and long fur that usual mega-lucario have is replaced with red and dark fur like Zoroark. My long appendages that colored grey with dark raven color with two of it colored dark raven also appeared with long red hair on my head. The crimsons on my hand is replaced with dark raven color that reach my elbow, it goes the same as my paws, except it reach the ankle instead. The rest of my feet and arms is grey.

I walked and sat on the bed; I put my hands on my head and start crying,

No ... no, I don't want this to happen ... no ... please no...

"It's not a dream Ash" I suddenly heard a voice, I stood and looked around again, it seems someone inside the room. I charged myself to him and only found it was a hologram,

"Ash Ketchum, you are our very first test subject that success on our project, the second one is your friend. Any other subjects that participate had died because of this project. Since then, no one wants to participate anymore since the incident. We're sorry for 'steal' you from your home, however, our boss will be pleased" the hologram disappeared after he spoke that.

I looked over the iron door right next to me; it looks very strong and tough. I tried to barge in and damaging it, it budged a little; I kick, punch and attack the iron door fiercely. I noticed a flowing power that never ends inside my body and released it. I hold my hands together and charged my power. A blue light sphere appeared on my hands and I shot it through the iron door. It blows back and broken. I got out free.

NOO!

I screamed internally, looks like it wasn't even a room that supposed like a hallway, it looks more like a field. A garden field with some trees, grass and walls around it. I look over my left and saw another iron door.

I ran near the iron door and yelled, "Zack! Are you in there?" but there's no answer, I tried to use the power that blow the iron door. I put my hands close together and shot it to the iron door, it blown and broken.

I ran inside the room and found Zack in the creature form,

"Zack! Wake up!" I tried to wake him up. Suddenly, he snap his eyes, I jumped in surprise,

"Waah! ... Thank god, Zack! We got to go!" I yelled, Zack looked around and surprised seeing me, he jumped and cornered,

"Gaah! Heelp! What are you?!" Zack exclaimed, it makes me sad since he never called me or ask me like that,

"Zack, it's me, Ash, we got kidnapped and turned into ... this" I gestured over myself and Zack. Zack shocked and glared at the mirror. He run to the mirror and shocked on what he see,

"Hahaha, I bet you like your new body eh boys?" sounds is heard from the outside, I got out and see it was a floating speaker ... what a weird thing,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" I snapped, Zack got out from the room and running to my side,

"No need to worry, I hope you will like it in here and do training like what usual Pokémon do, hehehe" I snapped again and literally punched the floating speaker,

"Ooh, no hard work! ... This should do it" suddenly, a master balls appeared and hit me and Zack, I braced myself and hoping won't get sucked. And I really didn't,

"What the? Why it won't ... WHAT?!" the speaker literally screamed, from the background, looks like it had talking with someone,

"Looks like we cannot capture you, luckily we had a better plan, for you two" the speaker spoke with small giggle.

Gas suddenly approached us, I don't have time to react until it reach Zack and I. I once again lost my consciousness.

* * *

(_Well ... this would be surprising_)

* * *

I open my eyes slowly, I had pain in my body, and it felt like searching something. I look around and it seems I'm inside the tube again, with Zack,

"You two are really special and close, aren't you? From thousands of innocent that died for this experiment, no one really cares about their friend. Unfortunately, that doesn't matter, we will banish you two now, since both of you cannot captured" my eyes widened and looked over the scientist that just said it.

I was mad, my eyes turned into red and I went berserk. I used my power to break the tube, charged many blue sphere and dark sphere towards the scientist and the glass room that watching us. While Zack in semi-conscious condition, I carried him pick aback style on my back, he wrap his hand on my neck while I attack the scientist and the whole place. It felt wonderful, it's just like my main nature and power inside me roared madly.

Bloods, body parts, and dead people scattered around my feet, I grinned on my success and run to the next room, this one seems had prepared for me,

"Rattata! Use Hyper Fang!" the grunt ordered his rattata. It didn't took long when I charged one of that dark sphere to the rattata and to the grunt. I killed them, like there's no mercy on my eyes and anger had fulfilled my wishes.

I finally reached the way out, with all the fire, dead bodies, data and destruction had scattered around. I look around the outside and it seems just like the edge of an island.

"Forgetting something?" I frantically looked back and shot a dark sphere to the guy, it blow and ripping the scientist off, partially.

I finally realized what I just done, destroying them without mercy, killing them, putting a fire, blowing them, trapped them, burn them, or even ripping them. I cried out loud realizing what I just did,

"Ash ..." I heard the voice from my back; it seems Zack is still in semi-conscious condition and moaning about it. I ignored him, he have a hard grip on my body, so he won't fell from my back.

I sobbed and walk near the scientist that I recently just kill. The ripped hand seems holding a book. I took the book from him and run outside. I climbed through the hill; it wasn't a problem actually, since I have claws.

* * *

(_After few hours running_)

* * *

I finally got us inside a cave; I drop Zack and try to wake him up,

"Zack, wake up" Zack opened his eyes, he looked around then glared at me,

"Where are we?" he asked, I sighed, I look over the book for brief moment and replied,

"I don't know, but I'm sure were safer here" Zack sighed in relief hearing it.

I sat near him and read the book; it looks like a training tutorial than a journal.

Pokémon Hybrid Training  
Notice 1  
our hybrids had learns Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere, the basic move of any Lucario and Zoroark. But since the Lucario had mega-evolved when we take the DNA, it gives a very powerful and unlimited power of aura ...

I blinked, so I just combined with Mega-Lucario and Zoroark huh? I think this wasn't so bad after all,

"Ash ... what's that?" Zack asked. I closed the book and glared at Zack, "I took this book when I destroyed the lab ..." I looked down, hoping that my best friend understand,

"What? Do you mean ... we escaped?" Zack seems happy hearing it, I gave a brief nod and continued,

"Yes ... but where are we? I can't seem to find anything or anyone here" Zack looked down sad. We had lost several times, but in here? I don't even know where we are! This made me sad and sorrow, then suddenly Zack came up with an idea,

"Hey! How about, we find some clue at the lab!" I death glared my friend at his stupidest, he gulped since he never been glared deathly by Pokémon before. I realized that I had a really scary death glare, imagine a very scary monster glare, with black and blue eyes making it even scarier, and multiply your fear by ten.

"Umm ... I took that back ..." says Zack nervously, I stop glaring at him and sighed,

"Now what? Find someone or Pokémon that can help us?" I rolled my eyes at my own statement, while Zack sighed,

"I don't think people would be here ... what's in your hand?" Zack asked me, I look over the book on my hand,

"Oh, this is a book that I took from the lab before we escaped, it looks more like a journal" after I said that, Zack took it from my hand and opened it. He had a surprise look in his eyes,

"Whoa Ash! This is about hybrid training!" Zack exclaimed, I put my hands to close his mouth,

"Calm your voice down, I just destroyed their lab, they might came back here to hunt us" I look briefly to the mouth cave then glared Zack,

"Sorry ... anyway, let's see ..." Zack pushed me over and flip some papers on the book,

"Hmm, here says that you're a Zoroark and Mega-Lucario hybrid, and I'm a Zorua and Riolu hybrid ... wow" Zack had a surprising face over the book,

"Is there anything else about what we should know?" I asked Zack, he nod and start flipping the papers again,

"Hmm, they said were not an usual ... thing, since were more powerful than any other Pokémon ..." I looked outside from the cave mouth. From far away, the lab that I just destroyed is on fire, and burned down without anyone around it,

"Hey Ash, are you listening to me?" Zack asked, I looked at him and noticed that he just asked me a question,

"uh ... sorry I forgot the last part, what did you just said?" I asked, Zack sweat-dropped and glared at me,

"do you want to do training from this book or not?" I surprised at the question. Of course I want to, I want to protect myself from those people that wants to capture me, so why not?

"Yes ..." I replied with a hiss on the end, Zack nodded and we start the training.

* * *

(_LINE BLOCK! ... never mind, this just a time-space. 2 Weeks later_)

* * *

Zack and I had done training; it took a very long time for us to finish the whole book. We were exhausted very much from the training we had done for days.

I gone inside the cave and took some berries and apples, then I bring it outside where Zack is finishing the Force Palm technique,

"Come on Zack, let's eat" Zack stopped the training and were start to eat together.

The training is fast, since the book says it took literally 2 months to get learned, which is totally wrong. I had mastered all the technique and combination attacks while Zack just mastered all combination attacks.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Zack asked, I glared at him little bit and replied,

"Mhwe ghoing howme" I speak while an apple still in my mouth, Zack giggled a bit hearing it,

"Hahaha ... yeah, we should ... Ash ... I think it's wonderful being like this ..." Zack stated, I quickly finished the apple and replied,

"Yeah, I never know what being Pokémon looks like ... but what about our parents? Aren't they will deny us?" I replied with hesitant. My mother Delia known to likes Pokémon, but she hate a wrong or freak of nature like us, I doubt she want to meet me again, ever.

"Don't worry about that, we can use Illusion remember? Even taking damage, our illusion wont wore off!" Zack exclaimed. It is true that our illusion is different, our illusion wont wore off as long we don't attacked by a powerful psychic wave that ordered to reveal ourselves,

"But we can't hide like this forever ... I ... I" Zack pat my back and calmed me down, "don't worry Ash, we will always together, even were like this, that doesn't mean we cannot living our live anymore!"

I sobbed and hugged Zack, "Thanks buddy ..."

We decided to gone today, I used my aura power to create two plates that will carry us. I jumped on the first plate, while Zack jumped on the other plate,

"You ready?" I asked, Zack answered with a nod, "Then let's go"

We take off normally and start flying up high. The speed that I used and controlled with is as fast as a pidgey flying. And not far from there, I also see some beautiful sight of forest, ocean and stuff. It felt like, I never seen this kind of scene before ... maybe I had been too long inside the cave, without knowing that's outside,

"This is beautiful ..." I noticed that Zack just said that, I smiled at him while he amazed and staring at the scene,

"It is Zack ... it is ..."

* * *

**Done! Hihihi!~ What about my story Author? is it great? huh? HUH?! **

**Author: Well, pretty interesting story, but this should rated K+ for minor gore and stuff like that**

**Mew: Aww ... okay**

**Author: Anyway, for readers and watchers, don't forget to leave a review, it would be appreciated for us**

**Mew: That's riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!~**

**Author: Mew, please stop that**

**Mew: ...**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival, School, and Doom

**YOYOYO Guys! Whats going on today? Mew had taken care of this story!**

**Mew:YAAY!**

**Latios: Hrmph, just look at my story after i finished it**

**Mew: Oh yeah?!**

**Author: Alright, calm down, anyway, for readers today, this would be an interesting story, have fun watching!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival, School and Doom**

Zack and I arrived in Pallet Town at night. We still in our real form when we arrived,

"Alright, so first thing first, were going to turn into human and ourselves, do not use any power unless it's really necessary and in-peak, understand?" I whispered and explained to Zack, and he just nodded as understand,

"Good, now we-"I haven't finished his words since suddenly, I heard a 'help' yell from Professor Oak's lab, "oh no, let's check it out"

We run to the lab. Were running with amazingly fast speed, which can race flying with Lugia from Kanto to Hoenn, in 3 hour. We arrived and see three man holding a gun, aimed at professor Oak. We stopped dead and quickly hide behind the tree, good thing that they're facing the either way of us,

"Now Professor Oak, hand over the subject before I shoot your head" one of them yelled, I can hear them very clear, since my ears can hear almost certainly everything about fifteen kilometers away,

"No! I won't give it to you! My research haven't completed yet!" Professor Oak exclaimed. I detect the aura of three strange guy, it looks like they were some grunts called Team Rocket,

"Now you give me no choice" one of them said. Suddenly, I detect a forced sensation through one of the grunts. Before he could shoot Professor Oak, I leaped through three houses there and Cut the grunt using spikes behind my hand. Bloods from its back spilled everywhere; it also spilled on my clothes. The person I just stabbed lost his entire aura, notified me that he's dead.

The next action I did is, shot an Aura Sphere on my hands to the grunts. Both grunts knocked back, since I used it on close range, the grunts also left bleeding to death.

Professor Oak surprised seeing me; he glared at me with fear, like I'm a freak, "What ..." I glared back at professor Oak. He clearly can see me now, but he doesn't know anything about me. I stepped back and jumped high through the roof and sent short telepathic sound to Zack,

"_Come_" I dropped down and quickly running. I can see Zack is behind me, following me. I ran behind my house, since our body is mostly colored raven and dark color, it can be a good night-disguise for us,

"Why did you kill them?" Zack asked me with a whisper,

"That's ... the feeling ... I felt like killing is a natural thing, it forced me to do it when I saw someone is in danger" I whispered back as a explanation, turns out Zack reaction is just a sigh,

"Geez Ash, can you at least control yourself for a moment? If you did that again while were living our life, _were screwed!_" Zack whispered me and telepathically yelled at the end, "Yes I know Zack, I'll try to hold myself as long as possible ... speaking of which, let's transform into ourselves before someone saw us" I spoke to Zack, he nodded as a confirmation.

I'm the first one that used illusion. As a figure of me is in my mind, I glowed a bit. Now I'm wearing a grey jeans, black white hat, Lucario T-shirt that similar to a Lucario natural shirt but with sleeves to the elbow and a black hood jacket. I took a brief look on the glass near my house and it reflected my own face. My eyes have blue pupil, and unnaturally black on the center that looks more like a dragon eye.

"Ash ... your eyes" Zack spoke. I glared at him as soon he just finished the illusion. **(AN: Imagine an older Max)** he wears a blue cap, dark brown color shirt with grey jacket. He also wears a black jeans, grey shoes, and black glasses. He took off the glass and showing his purple pupil with black color in the center, unlike Ash, this one just like a normal human eye.

"I know that, your eyes also didn't change. I guess we can't put illusion on our eyes when were transformed, but it doesn't matter ..." I whispered.

We walked calmly in front of my house, where we used to live together. I can hear my mother crying from outside ... I knocked the door, hoping she would open it for me.

"Ash, what if your mother hates you, she don't like some sort of hybrid" Zack whispered me, "Zack, she have to, if she won't accept me as her own son, I might just go rampage on Vermillion City" I whispered back, only received a cold stare from Zack,

"Ash, is that a blood on your shirt?" Zack asked me, he still staring at me coldly. I look over where Zack is pointing, a trip of blood is on my shirt, I tried to clean it off, but looks like it just won't get cleaned,

"oh come on, why it won't get off" I whispered in desperate, "that won't be noticed easily by anyone, unless you took off your jacket" Zack suggested. I nodded and glared back at the door, Zack stop glaring at me and faced at the door too.

I waited and waited, it seems she's in deep sorrow when losing me, I decided to telepathically talk to her,

"_Mom ... it's me ... open the door_" I heard sobbing sound from the inside.

Surprisingly, she banged open the door and glared at me. she start to cry again and literally hugged me firmly, "Oh Ash ... *hiks*" I returned the hug with a smile, "don't worry mom ... I'm here now ..."

* * *

(_2 hours later ... that means its 9PM already_)

* * *

Delia, Professor Oak, Zack, Officer Jenny and I now sit on the sofa in the living room.

"Alright boy, what makes you lost this time?" Officer Jenny asked coldly with the Growlithe on her lap, I replied,

"Uuh ... we got separated in the wood when trying to reach home, it took about ... two months and two weeks? Luckily, we managed to survive together on the woods" I lied and glared at Zack, he nodded and confirmed the story is true,

Officer Jenny gasped and put a worry face, "Aww ... alright, put off your jacket, I call the doctor to help you now, no need to worry" I nodded at her statement; this would be a hell out of a day.

I took off my jacket and the trip of blood is showed, everyone inside the room is shocked, except Zack,

"Oh my god Ash! What happened to you?" my mother asked with nervous and curious tone. She sometimes overprotective when I got hurt,

"it's nothing mom, really, it's just a Pokémon blood" I replied, trying to calm her down. I look over Professor Oak, he looks curious while staring at trip of blood on my shirt, I read his aura, seems he remember or feeling déjà vu on me,

"Okay then, I will call the doctor to see if you're okay now" Officer Jenny stood and walks outside after she said that. Geez, over caring police...

"Ash, tell me exactly how did you get that blood trip" Professor Oak start asking me that question, which I had to lie about it,

"it's nothing professor, it's just a Pokémon blood, nothing else" I lied again about it. I hope they believe me soon. The entire room is silent for a while,

"Now, I want you all to know that I had been attacked" everyone except Zack and I is surprised, "What?!" they literally yelled. Professor Oak staring at us strangely since were now emotionless and don't have any reaction about it,

"Ash? Zack? Aren't you should be surprised about it?" Professor Oak asked us, which surprising me, "What? Uuh ... sorry, what was that?" I act like I was in deep thoughts and hoping Professor Oak drop all the suspicious looking from me. Luckily he did,

"I had attacked by three Team Rocket, and one strange creature saved me, but it kills Team Rocket grunts in process" Professor Oak explained, my mother gasped hearing that information, while Zack and I excuse ourselves,

"Uuh ... we want to go to my room now mom, I'm tired" I asked my mother if she could let me, "Okay Ash, good night"

We got up to the stairs, going to my room. Good thing that we share the same room, with different bed of course, "So, what are we going to do now?" Zack asked me,

"I don't know Zack, we can live our living back, but to avoid any problem, let's get at least one Pokémon ..." I hold my words when I saw a green figure; it looks like a fairy, considering the small wings and a head like water-drop. I took notice when it disappeared in a blink,

"Zack? Did you see that?" I asked Zack and hoping he saw it too, I have a bad feeling after seeing it. it looks like we're going to get another trouble,

"See what?" he replied me plainly, "uh, nothing, anyway, we should get at least one Pokémon with us" I continued. Getting a starter Pokémon right now is actually possible, but I think I should wait till I'm 12 to become a real Pokémon trainer; luckily next week is my birthday,

"Sure, what Pokémon do you want to be with?" Zack asked me. I'm a bit confused on choosing my starter, there's more than 719 kind of Pokémon but only some is available, suddenly, I came up with an ironic idea,

"Hey, what about, I get a Lucario and Zoroark while you get Zorua and Riolu, since were turned into this ... thing, should we try to learn about it too?" I gave my idea to Zack. It's nice since I can know more about Lucario and Zoroark. Since Zoroark and Lucario have a completely opposite personality, it's really ironic since I'm part of that two Pokémon myself,

"That's a good idea! I try to contact Professor Oak later for our starter" Zack agreed with me, it made me sighed in relief.

We decided that I should get Lucario and Zoroark, while Zack will get Riolu and Zorua with him, but the main problem is. Where can we get that Pokémon? I guess it's not a problem now, all I know that Lucario have sense of justice and protect anyone whose near it, while Zoroark however, is kind of opposite from Lucario. Zoroark use illusion to trick people, sometimes they protect anyone that they loved. Lucario have the power of Aura, while Zoroark have power of illusion. Turns out on myself that my nature now is 'protect-with-illusion-and-aura' or something related like that.

"Hey Ash? Are you there?" I snapped from my thoughts and glared at Zack, "anyway, we should do it tomorrow, but now ..." Zack got on his bed "... I'm going to sleep, good night" I went to my bed. I rethink about my decision, Zoroark is available in Unova Region, according to the journal, Lucario is located in Sinnoh region. Both Pokémon is pretty rare one, but I'm sure I will find at least one of it. I yawned and lay down to my bed, then I fell asleep.

* * *

(_Next Morning ..._)

* * *

I woke up and found myself inside our room; it wasn't really bad since the last time we sleep here. I felt a strange sensation touching me. I looked at myself; I'm in my hybrid form. I gasped and used illusion quickly before anyone got inside our room. But still, the strange sensation is touching me. I look at my left, Zack is sleeping with his hybrid form too, I rolled my eyes and looked at my right. Surprisingly, I see the same green fairy thing that I saw last night.

I jumped out straight from the bed, working up the creature and Zack,

"What are you?" I asked the creature when it wakes up. Zack noticed that he's in hybrid form decided to use illusion,

"**My name is Celebi ... listen, there's no time, some legendaries had gone mad, we need you to bring peace to them"** the Celebi explained to me, I got confused a bit, "What do you mean?"

Celebi rolled his eyes, **"No time to explain, so, basically, you're the one that can bring peace in legendaries ... oh no! I must leave now! Good bye"** Celebi suddenly disappeared from my sight, I think it just got teleported away,

"What was that?" I turned my head and see Zack behind me, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's a bad sign for us" Zack nodded while scared at some point.

I smell my own body and it really stinks, when it was the last time I taking a bath ... two months ago? "Wow, I'm going to take a bath now, how about you Zack?" I asked Zack, he smelled himself, "I'm going for a bath too" we giggled and went to the bathroom.

There's two bathrooms on the upstairs, both is facing either side of the hall. I went inside the bathroom on the left while Zack on the right.

Inside the bathroom, it has white small tiles on the ground and ceiling. It has one shower, one tub and one closet. I locked the bathroom and tried to take off my clothes, but it won't move. Then I realized, I'm in my own illusion,

"Ugh ... should get used for this" I dropped my illusion and washed my body. I use the brush that my mother always using it when she wants to wash her Eevee. After I done soaking and washing my furs on my body, I set the water to warm-hot and turn the knob near the tub. The tub suddenly filled with water that moderately hot. I get inside the tub and thinking about my whole life.

Is it worth being this creature? I had living for 2 weeks without washing my body or even meet any Pokémon around me. It felt like yesterday, remembering the destruction I made to that lab. Good thing I don't even need to worry about clothing in my hybrid form, since the fur and natural clothes on my body always keeping me safe and warm. When it comes me doing illusion trick on myself, I felt like being on my real form, nah, it doesn't matter anyway, because today, I'm living back normal ... maybe not really normal as human but more like as half Pokémon.

"Ash? Are you in there?" I suddenly heard my mother knocking the door, "Yes, it's my mom" I replied back. However, the sound I made had lower pitch than my normal voice, uh-oh,

"Ash, are you okay?" she asked me again. I got up from the tub and pulled the rubber-pack and the water flushed out. I quickly got up from there and waggled my entire body. I quickly dry in second and used Illusion. Then I opened the door and see my mother and Zack in his illusion effect in front of me,

"Yes mom?" I asked, my voice changed to normal one. I felt like being obvious on something, but what? "Ash, it's time for you to school, do you know what time it is?" I surprised. I looked over the clock on the wall near the bathrooms, its already 6AM!

"Gyaah! I'm late! I'm late!" I yelled while running to my room, "Wait for me Ash!" I can hear Zack also rushing towards the room with me.

I banged open my room and quickly took my books inside my backpack. Then I rushed to the living room and took the berry pack I carried from the island. Zack seems doing the exact thing as I do.

After we done that, we ran outside and going towards school. It's a bad thing if were late for school, since teacher can give humiliating punishment if we do.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Zack yelled at me. It's nice being half Pokémon, we can run faster than any average human or even runner, since we're part Pokémon on ourselves.

We reached our school and luckily, were almost late. Just few seconds till the gate closed, "whew, I thought were going late" I spoke mildly. Strangely through, I don't even felt tired at all, instead, I felt really energetic. We ran towards the hall and stuff reaching our class. This greeted with pleasant sight of students and teachers,

"Oh hello Ash and Zack, you two almost late, please take a seat" the teacher spoke to us nicely, she always speak nicely but can be rude and extremely annoying if she wants to, luckily she rarely does that,

"Okay students, today we will learn about new subjects, it's about fossils. Now who knows about Pokémon fossil?" the teacher explained and asked, I stood and answer what I know,

"They said that Pokémon fossil was once a dead Pokémon from thousands years ago" I explained, hoping my guess is right,

"That's right Ash, Pokémon fossil once a dead Pokémon" I sat down proudly, guessing an answer and got it right is a nice feeling,

"Pokémon Fossil can be blah blah ..." I got in my thoughts again.

Why Celebi appeared on us? What is Celebi? What did it means only me who can save them? It's really confusing me since I never really know the answer. I stood and asked a question,

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if this is out of topic, but what is Celebi?" I asked. The whole class is silent, then teacher spoke, "Celebi is a legendary Pokémon, they said it can time travel anywhere it wants"

I shocked, I think Celebi is telling me the truth, I also noticed that I can understand Pokémon but I should hide it from anyone for now, I hope no one knows about me or Zack.

We discussing about Pokémon Fossil, then about caring Pokémon and stuff. It's not really boring since I like Pokémon.

The bell ringed, that means the class is over. Zack and I gone to the field where students are playing sports, and some Pokémon battling,

"Hey Zack, I had called Professor Oak, he says he can't get the Pokémon we want, since it's not native in Kanto" I sighed, well then, how the hell we can get protection if someone-

"... Take that you weak puny Pokémon!" I heard a sound from far away, "come on Zack, I think someone abused a Pokémon" Zack nodded and followed me.

I run to the sound, it looks like coming from behind the school. Surprisingly, I see Gerald, Blue and Gary is beating four Pokémon, and that is Lucario, Zoroark, Zorua and Riolu.

"What are you doing?! Those are Pokémon you dummy!" I snapped. I always hate Gerald and his gang, they just bossing around the place and paying the teachers to suspend someone,

"Hah! Do you want to get beaten too like this useless Pokémon?" Gary threatens me, "Well do you?" I paused for some seconds. I always being nerd and smart, but now, I'm half-Pokémon and powerful. But if I attacked them, they will pay the teachers to punish us ... Gah! What am I thinking! For Pokémon sake!

"Come here you jerk!" I defend myself, "Oh boy ..." Zack muttered behind me and slightly backed off.

The fight is quite interesting. Gary is the one who strike first. He pumped his fist and throws it towards my face; I ducked and quickly used Close Combat. I rapidly punched him several times and stopped after he dropped off,

"GARY!" Gerald yelled. Now it's Blue and Gerald that facing me. Blue tries to kick me with his foot straight up to my belly while Gerald pumped his fist and throws it to my face. I used Foul Play, I took Gerald hand and pulled him, Gary accidently kicked Gerald when I done it. The final moment comes when I pushed Gerald away from me and kicked him. He hit Blue on my action, and both almost knocked out,

"Urk ... you will pay! Come on Blue, Gary, let's get out from here" Gerald spoke in agony. His gang got up and walked away from us.

I gone towards the wounded Pokémon, some broken poke balls is on their left. It must be their poke ball when Gerald and his gang beating them, "Come on, let's get you patched up"

I carried Lucario bridal style, while Zoroark wrapped his hand on my neck. Zack carried Zorua bridal style while Riolu wrapped his hand on Zack neck.

They were almost unconscious after beaten up like that, Gerald and his gang already out of control, if no one can stop it, and then I will stop them.

We got inside the school going to medic room. Some students and teachers stared at us curiously. Since the Pokémon we carried is not native in Kanto.

We reached the medic room, "Nurse! There's a Pokémon emergency!" I yelled. Suddenly, the door on my side banged, I see a furious nurse running towards us, I just sweat-dropped,

"My goodness! Let's get them healed right away, what kind of tragedy would done this?!" I drop Lucario and Zoroark on the bed while Zack drop Riolu on the either bed and Zorua on the table,

"Its Gary and his vicious gang ma'am, they abandoned their Pokémon and beating them, saying that they're weak or something" I spoke truth.

I watched Nurse Joy healing the Pokémon while Zack gone outside to buy some drinks. I fell deep in my thoughts again, Gerald and his gang already snapped me, I bet they would report it to the teacher and pay some money to punish us ... what an annoying gang.

"Alright, they're now patched up, you can see them now" I nod and Nurse Joy came out from the room. She closed the door, steadily.

I came closer to both Zoroark and Lucario. They had to share same bed, since there's only two bed. Suddenly, both Zoroark and Lucario wake up,

"**What? Where are we?" **Lucario spoke while looking around, his aura is full of fear, I bet Gerald and his gang always does this,

"**I don't know ... Waah! Don't hurt us!"** the Zoroark saw me and putted his hand up, I sweat dropped seeing it,

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you" I replied, both Zoroark and Lucario stared at us,

"**Sigh ... I hate Gerald, he always beating me off when I lose, we should escape before he saw us here"** the Zoroark spoke, I rolled my eyes,

"Don't worry, Gerald won't be here any sooner, I had to beat them up to save four of you" both Zoroark and Lucario stared at me,

"**Wait ... you can understand us?" **Lucario asked, "Yes, I can understand you and any Pokémon, anyway, try to be careful next time, since things can be really vicious if you were out there again, plus, both of you isn't native in Kanto"

"**Well I don't care about that, I hope my 'trainer' won't find me here ..."** Lucario spoke again. Both Lucario and Zoroark aura notified me that they were scared, they had tons of fear about humiliation, hurt, and lost,

"Lucario, I told you don't worry, I will protect you two if anything bad happen" Lucario and Zoroark blinked, they must think that I'm a regular human that can understand Pokémon,

"**What? You may lucky had beaten my 'trainer', I doubt you could done that promise"** Zoroark doubted me, I rolled my eyes, "Want me to proof it?" Lucario and Zoroark nodded.

I looked around in the room and nobody was inside there, the window isn't much any problem since its facing at the wall, I used Bone Rush. I made a bone made of aura and swing it around. Making both Zoroark and Lucario shocked,

"So? Who said I can't protect both of you?" I spoke mildly, **"Wow ... are you a Pokémon?"**

I sighed, I guess they should know about it, "Well, part Pokémon actually, I'm just part Pokémon called Zoroark and Mega-Lucario" both Lucario and Zoroark gasped,

"**Whoa ... Pokephilia?"** Lucario guessed. I death glared at him, "No."

Lucario surprised seeing me death glaring at him, **"Okay, okay, sorry ... so, how can you become like that?"**

"Well, I don't really know much, but 2 weeks ago, my brother and I escaped from the la-"before I could finished, Zack and Nurse Joy came inside the room,

"Ooh, they already woken up, don't you want to capture them or release them?" Nurse Joy straightly spoke to me,

"Uuh ..." I hesitate. I looked at Zoroark and Lucario, they just nodded at me. "Alright ..."

I take two poke ball from my pocket and expanded it. I throw it to Zoroark and Lucario. They sucked inside the poke balls and struggled four times, then it dinged, confirmed it was captured,

"Nice! I got my first Pokémon!" I took my poke balls that contains two beloved Pokémon,

"Okay, now, how about ... oh" I realized that Zack already captured them as well, "Anyway ... I'm going to keep this poke balls ..." I shrinked the poke balls after spoke that, "... and keep it inside my pocket" I put the poke balls that contains my first Pokémon.

Several minutes after that event, some teachers barged in the nursery room. They came with Gary, Gerald and Blue,

"Here it is ma'am, the one beating us up" Gerald gestured at me, I can sense Zack trembling behind me,

"Alright you little brat, as the school rules, the victim can punish the subject with anything he wants, now what do you want to do?" one of teacher asked to Gerald. I put a horror look, hoping that Gerald didn't give a hard or humiliating punishment,

"Sure, I will bring him to fight Terra" Gerald words made Zack almost dropped faint.

Terra is the strongest fighter and wrestler on the whole Pallet Town. He has Machamp Pokémon with him, which he will use to wrestle together.

"Alright Gerald, let's go now" the teacher spoke as he grabbed my hands and dragged me away. I can sense Zack is following me behind, with fear.

* * *

(_Half an Hour later ... seriously, I'm tired doing time-scope likes this ..._)

* * *

I got carried to the locker room with a teacher, while the rest of teachers and Gerald gangs left to the other room,

"First, I want to know what kind of fighting-type Pokémon you will use?" the teacher asked,

"I ... should use my Lucario in this situation, Mister Arch" I spoke and Arch nodded,

"I'm going to wait outside, you have two hour straight, start when I got out from this room, okay?" Teacher Arch glared at me, I gave a silent nod,

"Well then, see ya" Arch got out from the locker room. I released Lucario this time, to tell him the situation,

"**Hello Ash, what do you need today?"** He asked me calmly, I furiously asked, "Okay, what moves did you know?"

Lucario grinned **"Sure, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Metal Claw, Detect, Counter, Sword Dance, Heal Pulse, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Extreme Speed, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam and Psychic"** I surprised at his move set. If he was so strong, then why Gerald abandoned him?

"Whoa ... your move set is amazing!" I literally exclaimed, good thing no one is inside the locker room. Only me and Lucario,

"**I aim to pleased"** Lucario said proudly, "Okay, so here's the situation, when I rescued you and saved you, turns out that Gerald pay the teachers to punish us. Now we have to fight Terra and his Machamp, which is the strongest one in the school" I replied calmly, hoping that Lucario won't snapped,

"**What?! How come Gerald paid money to the teacher?!" **he gestured at me, "Hey, don't point at me, he used to be your trainer, also, what makes him abandoned you anyway?" I can hear Lucario sighed,

"**Ugh ... I didn't listen to his command at all, I can sense an arrogant mind on him, which made me ignored him, Zoroark also sense it and didn't listen too. Turns out, he broke our poke balls and punished us"** Lucario spilled it out to me,

I deeply sighed, "Ugh ... anyway, we had to fight Terra and his Machamp. Here's the rules; the human side allowed to use anything to attack, which Terra don't use anything since he can knock any kind of attack, in your side, however, you only can use Fighting-Type moves ... since you're a Lucario, you had an exception, you should use Bone Rush. And one more thing, we should work together" Lucario paused for some moments, I think he's trying to think and wrapped anything I just explained,

"**Sigh ... I think I should use my Bone Rush move only"** Lucario spoke in snub.

Suddenly, Teacher Arch came inside the locker room, "are you ready yet?" I glared at Lucario, he glared back at me and we nod, "Are you two ready yet?" we glared at Arch and I spoke, "Yes"

* * *

(_Line Break, for the Joke_)

* * *

We got outside the school and see some people cheering inside the caged space. Terra showing his muscular body while waiting for his opponent with Machamp on his side, they were ready for the fight, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!~~" the crowds is really loud, cheering Terra and his Machamp, and calling me and Lucario loser.

We got inside the cage, I sent a short aura message to Lucario, _"Okay, don't panic, we should talk through Aura when fighting, okay?"_

The aura Pokémon glared at me for second, he had a surprised look at me, I ignored him since he should get used on me,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we will watch the fight, against The Amazing and Tough Terra with his Powerful Machamp, versus puny and weak Ash and his weak Lucario!" I can hear the announcer and recognize the voice, it was Gary,

"Okay students, you may fight till the whole opponent is fainted, good luck" the referee yelled so his voice can heard clearly from the yells,

"_Ash ... I believe in you"_ I surprised at short aura message Lucario gave me, _"... Thank you for trusting me"_ Lucario aura turned bright red, he seems angry as that I sense,

"Alright! Ready? Set? GO!"

* * *

(_Okay, I'm sick of this, I'm a flipping time-scope and now I'm a line break? I HATE YOU MEW!_)

* * *

The battle started. Terra and Machamp were taunting us, "ha-ha! Beating wimp like you is easy! I WANT A TOUGHER ENEMY!" he yelled towards us,

"_Alright, Extreme Speed and Bone Rush together, lets wrap this up"_ I smirked with my calm mask on, I noticed Lucario also smirked through my small aura vision,

"Let's ... DO THIS!" Terra yelled. Both Terra and Machamp charged to us, In matter of second before one of his fist punched my belly, I used Extreme Speed and Bone Rush combination.

Everything around me looks very slow and blur. I leaned over and create a bone staff on my hand. I literally hit Terra with the staff several times. I quickly backed off slightly after attacking him and the Extreme Speed effect already wore off,

Terra and Machamp is groaning pain, but looks like nothing happened to him. I looked over Lucario that seems had the same strategy as I was. I practically high-fived him at the moment,

"Come back here you little brat!" Terra yelled. Damn, Terra can endure that attack? If I went berserk, I had a higher change to win, but also higher change to kill him...

"_Do it!_" I hear a strange cherish voice on my head, somehow it comfort me, I once again grinned evil towards Terra and Machamp, _"Lucario, stand back ... its time"_

Lucario literally backed off behind me when he saw my eyes, Terra however, surprised seeing my eyes and my grin, "COME ON YOU FREAK!" Terra had literally, pissed me off.

I snapped, I lost control of myself there, luckily I don't took off my illusion effect. I rushed to Terra with Extreme Speed and giving tons of hit with my Bone Rush. His Machamp tried to hit my head, but I avoid it and kicked it from my side, while Terra trying to go up, I attacked his Machamp thousands of time.

Strangely, it won't faint; I attacked it faster and even faster with Bone Rush and Extreme Speed. While Terra got back up, he run towards me, I can sense it and dodge the punch.

I start attacking Terra again with Bone Rush and Extreme Speed combination, it might kills him, but who cares, I felt good and relief with this moment. He tries to defend himself with his hands, turns out his arm is now bleeding while blocking all the attack I gave him.

I noticed that Machamp just punched my shoulder but I don't feel anything hard, but still, my illusion effect is intact. I began attacking Machamp with Bone Rush rapidly, it didn't took long when Machamp gave up, Machamp body already bleeding hard and unable to move.

I stop attacking the Machamp when I knocked its neck really hard, it fell on the ground, looks unconscious and unable to move, with blood on his head and body. I sense Terra behind me, in mid-air, trying to pouch me, this is my change.

Before he could land any attack to me, I knocked him with bone staff in my hand like a baseball, which knocked him to the left. I dissolved the bone staff and walked towards Terra. He's struggling and backed away in fear from me,

"Stay away! No!" he yelled the same thing to me over and over again, begging for mercy, but I ignored him, my face is emotionless, nothing could describe something in my heart when it comes this feeling, the feeling like my first nature, my first nature to kill everyone who faced me, anyone who tried to face or even anger me should deserve a punishment from me, and by that means ... death.

As a final attack, before one of teacher could get inside the ring to stop me, I use Night Slash, Terra faced back and I hit his back. Blood spilled to the ground and an open wound appeared on Terra's back, his aura began fading away and away. Its aura dropped to a very thick and low situation, his aura stop fading when it's very low.

Terra is in deep coma.

I look around and realized what I just done. Lucario stood behind me, staring with horror, while the rest of students staring at me with horror too. Some spill of bloods appeared on the ground, some are Pokémon blood and Terra's blood.

The teachers carried me and Lucario out from the cage; they had fearful aura emitting from their body on me. They throw me inside Locker room and left me there. Then, Teacher Arch came to me,

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled at me, I forcedly recalled Lucario, to make sure he won't get punishment, because I will get one, not now, but soon,

"YOU ALMOST KILLED TERRA ON THE RING! YOU'RE SUPPOUSED TO GET BEATEN UP!" I death glared at him, his angry emotion turned into fear,

"BEATEN UP? BEATEN UP YOU SAID?! I'M SICK OF THIS SCHOOL THAT ACCEPT MONEY FROM THAT BASTARD GERALD, DO YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU ACCEPT IT?!" honestly, I yelled at my own teacher, he's speechless and fear is filled his aura. I calmed down and sighed deeply, "sorry ..."

I looked down, trying to hide my face, I might turned into this, but this just the way I am, nothing really can stop me from doing what I want, unless myself. I surprised that someone touched my shoulder; I looked up and see Teacher Arch had his hand on my shoulder and smiled barely,

"Ash ... we're sorry for this ... I already declined about getting money or corruption from students to do what they want, but ..." Arch hold back from what he said for a moment, "... we think it would turned nice since we need more money on our renovation ... I guess they were wrong ..."

Suddenly, the locker room banged open; I can see Zack with Zorua in his shoulder running towards me, "Ash! Are you okay? What happen?" I sighed at the question he gave me, "I snapped out and got out of control, I'm sorry Zack, I almost killed Terra and Machamp at the ring ..." I said that with a sob. I had turned into this ... creature or whatever it is, and I had to accept it. I'm half Pokémon and half human, two Pokémon DNA is inside my body, one is Mega-Lucario and one is Zoroark.

"Ssh ... it's okay Ash ..." Zack carely pat my back, I sighed loudly, **"That was amazing! Zack told me that you were like him, except that you're my evolution with Mega-Lucario DNA on you"**

I didn't notice it, but Zack sweat-dropped at obvious statement that Zorua just spill.

"We will tidy this mess up now, Police will arrive here by minutes, and hopefully they won't arrest you. Also, for our sorry, we won't suspend or throw you out" I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. I opened my eyes and glared at Teacher Arch,

"Sir ... I'm sorry for uh ... the fight ..." I try to apologies my own teacher, "It's okay Ash, but how did you do that?"

I surprised, did he wants to know who I am? If he did, then I'm dead, I would become a lab rat with some scientist experimenting on me. Before I could reply, the Police appeared and faced at me,

"You're Ash Ketchum?" I nodded at the police, he grabbed my hand and carried me, "You're coming with us."

* * *

**And Done. Also, i'm wondering, whats with the time line talking like that? **

**Mew: Oh, its simple, i ask Porygon if he could help me writing, which turns out i had to force him ...**

**Author: Sigh ... anyway, hats all for today, we have a new member here!**

**Latios: Hello!**

**Author: Thanks to meloncake6, he sent Latios here to help me write more story**

**Latios: Hehe, thank you Author, if you can read this meloncake6, i'm okay over here, Author just gave me cookies!  
**

**Author: haha, for readers and watcher, thank you for your time waiting. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Death of Beloved Mother, Reve

**... does the camera fixed yet?**

**Lucario: No, not yet, let me just ...**

**Author: Oh hey! If you guys waiting for another chapter, were sorry for this inconvenience, Mew apparently broke the camera again**

**Mew: Its not my fault! Meloncake was the one who broke it**

**Meloncake: Hey! Don't blame me, i didn't do anything!**

**Latios: ENOUGH! When this camera fixed and the film rolled, you guys have to make peace**

**Sky: Ahaha, i think you had it too far Latios**

**Lucario: Alright just little more ... Done! its ready to project another film**

**Author: Good! now lets roll it!**

**Lucario: Right *...zzZZZRRRRR...***

* * *

**"Hi"** - PokeSpeech

"_Hi_" - Telepathy

"Hi" - Aura

"Hi" - Normal

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Lucario**  
Nature: Brave  
Move Known: Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Foresight, Metal Claw, Detect, Counter, Sword Dance, Heal Pulse, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Extreme Speed, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Focus Blast, Hyper Beam, Psychic  
Tactic Known: Extreme Rush (ExtremeSpeed+Bone Rush), Aura Combat (Close CombatAura Sphere)

**Zoroark**  
Nature: Hasty  
Move Known: Night Daze, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Foul Play, Night Slash, Punishment, Hyper Beam, Thief, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Flamethrower  
Tactic Known: Foul Slash (Foul Play-Night Slash), Shadow Swipes (Shadow BallFury Swipes)

**Mew**  
Nature: Jolly  
Move Known: Psychic, Transform, Barrier, Baton Pass, Aura Sphere, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Toxic, Hail, Bulk Up, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Safe Guard, Solar Beam, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Earthquake, Brock Break, Reflect, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Flame Charge, Rest, Attract, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Will-O-Wisp, Acrobatics, Exposion, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Shadow Ball, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Rock Slide, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Wild Charge, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Dazzling Gleam, Cut  
Tactic Known: Psychic Sphere (Psychic -CRAura Sphere), Volt Impact (Volt SwitchGiga Impact), Hyper Ice (Hyper BeamIce Beam), Energy Sphere Ball (Energy BallAura SphereShadow Ball)

**Celebi**  
Nature: Serious  
Move Known: Leech Seed, Confusion, Recover, Heal Bell, Magical Leaf, Ancient Power, Natural Gift, Heal Block, Future Sight, Healing Wish, Leaf Storm, Perish Song, Psychic, Energy Ball, Hyper Beam, Grass Knot  
Tactic Known: UnHeal (Leech SeedHeal Block), CloseShot (Psychic-SRHyper Beam)

SR = Short Range  
= Same Time  
CR = Close Range  
-SR SR- = Before/After Range  
- - = Before/After

* * *

**Chapter 2: Death of Beloved Mother, Revenge, and Dimension**

* * *

The officer carried me to the police station and asked me several question about the fight. Then I got a free tour inside the police station while waiting for transport, and getting asked several things about aura technique in Professor oak's lab. When I released and got back to my house, I found my mother died in front of the door with brain spilling out from his head, from the pattern and destroyed head of my mother, I can know it came from a gunshot. Zack standing in hybrid form with Zorua in his shoulder, both is in protective technique. I was upset; I ran to my mother and cried out loud. Anyone who did this must DIE!

"Ash ... I'm sorry ..." Zack spoke to me in apology, I quickly stood and glared at him, "Sorry?! SORRY?! I CAME BACK FROM FUCKING POLICE STATION AND PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB, THEN I SAW MY FUCKING MOM DIED INFRONT OF ME?! WHAT THE FUCKING THING SHOULD HAPPEN MORE?!" as I yelled, I can sense Professor Oak appeared behind me,

"Whoa? What is that creature Ash? Did you ... Delia!" Professor Oak quickly rushed to my mother and carried her, I quickly emerges Aura Sword on my hand and pointed at Professor Oak, "Don't ... you ... DARE!" I yelled at him. He quickly dropped my mother and backed off slightly. I turned at Zack,

"Zack ... tell me who did this ..." I spoke in anger, I can fell the power inside me wants to release them. I want to seek revenge...

"Wait? That thing is Zack?" Professor Oak pointed at Zack, my friend still in hybrid form, "Hey! Don't call me thing! I might a thing, but I'm powerful than anyone! Except Ash, he's far more powerful than me ..."

Professor Oak turned to me, he suddenly shivering when he felt strong angry aura emitting from me. I asked Zack again, "Zack ... who ... did ... this ..." I asked him while keeping my rage still, "uuh ... when you defeated Terra, Gerald is furious, then the tells all his father's men to kill your mother, which turns out, its Team Rocket"

I heard the short information, and shocked.

I know that Team Rocket only lives in Vermilion City since it's full of those bastards, but in Pallet? They haven't taste my rage.

I let the rage emerges me. My illusion went off and I roared loudly. Damn, when I roared, probably my roar reached Johto region. I let my anger taken over me, with my rage, I jumped and flied out with wings that made of aura, Left a huge hole on the roof.

* * *

(_Meanwhile, with Professor Oak and Zack_)

* * *

Zack quickly put illusion effect on himself, Professor Oak was dumb folded and very surprised seeing it, "that ... was Ash?"

"Yes he is Professor, now I bet you want real explanation, right?" Zack offered, Professor Oak nodded,

"Okay, so Ash and I were kidnapped by some people called Team Havoc some months ago, they said were the first successful test subject that they just made. They said I'm powerful as Latias and Latios, or Eon duo as I can call, but Ash here is different, he have the power that more than god ourselves, Arceus" Professor Oak even more upset hearing the story,

"What?! Then how do we stop him then?" Professor Oak exclaimed, "Nothing! Ash cannot be stopped before he realized what he just do OR finished what he had to be done, since he's about to seek revenge, I take the first option away" Zack explained,

"Wait ... so that means?" Zack stopped before Professor Oak replied further, "Yes, Ash is a natural killing machine since the scientist put new abilities and feeling. Plus, he's going to destroy everything in Vermilion City, since that town is full of Team Rockets"

"**Oh boy ... Vermilion City going to get fucked ..." **says Zorua, shivering on Zack's shoulder.

* * *

(_Back with Ash, in Ash's POV ... still_)

* * *

I flied up high with rage in my body. I smirked in anger, ready to unleash all my power to Vermilion City, which is the main town base of Team Rocket. From far away, I can see the town with lots of Team Rocket grunts around. Today is now or never, I will kill everyone in my path.

I start shooting huge and powerful Hyper Beams towards the whole town, destroying buildings and killing them. Some of them survived and running in panic, some tries to hide, and some just dumb folded staring at me. But I don't care; I let my roar again and shot non-stop Hyper Beam to Vermilion City.

The whole town is a mess, everything, everyone died and burned. Bloods, guts, body parts, scream and pain as proof for my unleashed rage. Everyone had died inside whole down, buildings were destroyed and burned, like there's World War 3 happen in Vermilion City.

I saw Gerald and his gang with some Pokémon running towards street. I let my powerful Hyper Beam shoot them down, killing Gary and Blue in progress.

"Help! Please mercy!" Gerald shouted and begs mercy to me. I land on the ground near where Gerald and took my human form, but my aura wing still intact,

"A-Ash! Please don't kill me!" Gerald spoke, begging for mercy for his life, I smirked evil "Ironic isn't? Every day you torture and destroy anyone who hates you or even dislikes you just because your father is Grovanni, now I had destroyed your father town and you begged for mercy to me, how pathetic" I let my aura sword out and pointed at cornered Gerald,

"Please! I give you everything you want! Money! Men! Protection! Just don't kill me! Please!" Gerald starts to offer me. Why does this kid even trying to beg mercy for being cornered like that?

"Team Rocket already gone for good, I saw your disgusting father died on-fire inside the building, before I got all this power, you always punished me, tortured me, or even worse, tried to kill me ..." I ready my aura sword for Night Slash, "... but now, ahahaHAHAHAHAH! ... turns out you have nothing, Nothing that could compare me ... you took my only parents that can take care of me ... now you HAVE TO PAY!" as I yelled, I slashed my sword towards Gerald, before it could kill Gerald, I see someone holding my hand, I turned around and surprised seeing it.

It was Zack in Pokémon form, with Professor Oak behind,

"Come on Ash! Snap out of it! You already destroyed the whole town and killed everyone! Don't you already enough killing everyone already?" Zack yelled at me. I snapped from my darkest feeling and realized what I just done ... I killed everyone ... but,

It was worth it, I can sense nothing can compare my power. I released my black aura sword and it dissolved, "Good, now calm down befo-"

Suddenly, something hit my back. I hear a blunt thunk several times and glared back. I see Master Ball on the ground, which I can know that Gerald tries to capture me,

"What? But you're a Pokémon!" Gerald literally exclaimed. I raised and recreate my sword again. I pointed it at his neck, ready to attack, "Gaah! Please mercy!"

"No need mercy for pathetic and arrogant person like YOU! YOU TRY TO CAPTURE ME BECAUSE OF MY POWER? YOU JUST THE SAME AS YOU'RE FUCKING FATHER, BASTARD!" I swing my sword and mutilated Gerald's arms and feet. He screamed in fear, trying to endure the pain,

"Gyaaah!~ Please! No more please!" Gerald beg mercy to me, he start crying like a baby while trying to beg for mercy. I sense Zack and Professor Oak stared in horror,

"**Ash, stop!"** I looked over where the sound came from, it was Celebi with pink-furred cat, which I can recognized it from studying, a Mew,

"**Ash! That's enough! You destroyed the whole town only to search for this kid?!"** Mew says as she tries to read my mind, since I'm half dark-type, she couldn't,

"No ... I had DONE TH**IS LONG ENOUGH!"** I yelled as I began to put illusion effect into abnormally huge Lugia. I flied up high and ready to unleash gigantic and powerful Hyper Beam to Gerald,

"EVERYONE! JUMP TO ASH'S BACK! NOW!" I heard Zack yelled, Zack quickly carried Professor Oak and flied up high with his aura wing to my back, while Celebi and Mew teleported to my back.

I unleashed the most gigantic and powerful Hyper Beam to Gerald, giving a very powerful attack that emerges the whole Vermilion City and almost attacked myself.

I calmed down as soon I done with that, deep smoke covering while Vermilion City because of the attack, notified me that it's destroyed, **"That's it ... I'm done ..."**

We waited for some minutes and the smoke begin to clearing up. Everyone except Ash totally shocked seeing a destroyed Vermilion City after I unleashed my rage.

No building that survived it, everything that can be a shelter to anyone already destroyed, no one or even Pokémon can survive that, "Ash ... what did you just DO?!" Zack yelled from my back, **"Shut up ... I'm done ... I can't live my regular life anymore ..."**

"Ash ..." I heard Professor Oak spoke to me, "I can take care about this ... you should gone to other region before it's too late" I land near the clearing, since everywhere almost looks like clearing, I land myself. Professor Oak and Zack dropped down from my back, and I wore my illusion off, revealing my Pokémon form.

Zack and I put our human illusion and Zack recalled Zorua. We went back to Pallet Town inside Professor Oak thanks to Celebi and Mew. They teleported us away from Vermilion City, "Now, I already know the story from Zack about who are you and what you are. I want you to be careful at your journey, most villain team must've be looking for you, I had called Misty and Brock to come here for you, don't worry, I won't tell who you are to them" I nodded at Professor Oak's statement,

"Now hold on a minute ..." I looked back and see someone with black coat with hat covering his head, "I can help you two with escaping from here" Professor then decided to ask, "And who are you?"

The guy opened his hat; I can see Professor Oak shocked seeing it, "Professor Sycamore!" Professor Oak runs and hugged him, "alright, alright, like I said, I can help you, but please let me go now" I sweat dropped at this moment, does Professor Oak just hugged him really hard?

"Okay, now as you can see, I just had escaped with all of this mega-evolution stone ..." Professor Sycamore gives a box with lots of strange stones to me "... and I want you to have it, you must dimension-travel to your opposite world before Team Flare finds out about this"

"What?!" everyone except Professor Sycamore surprised, "I want to know what this thing does ..."

"Also here, this is a Key Stone! I put this inside the ring, so this would be called Mega-Ring" Professor Sycamore took my right hand and put the Mega-Ring on my wrist, "that should do it"

"Wait, what are you ..." however, Professor Sycamore took a yellow book and give it to me, "This book should answer all your question, I just escaped with all of this mega-evolution stones, I have the machine to transport dimension, and remember, this only can be done once"

Zack and I upset and surprised hearing it. Suddenly, two people with Team Rocket suit appeared, "Professor Sycamore! You better hurry! The machine won't end up long!"

"Wait, so you're working with TEAM ROCKET?!" I asked in rage, "what? No! They just got fired from Team Rocket business few days ago; I hope you're happy while travelling with them"

I rolled my eyes, this would be hell out of the day, "Anyway Ash ..." I glared at professor oak, he's carrying a red and blue backpack, "I want you to have this, I bought this in Kalos, where I was visiting there" I took the backpack and thanked Professor Oak. I put all the evolutionary stone to the backpack, but...

"Ash, do you have Lucario or Zoroark?" Professor Sycamore asked me, "well yeah, they're my first Pokémon, so?"

"Could I take a look for some moment?" I nodded and released them,

"**Heyoo Ash, what up?"** Zoroark spoke,

"**Hello Ash, do you need any help?"** Lucario spoke,

"Okay, now let's see ..." Professor Sycamore took mega-evolution stone. It has yellow color with blue and red spines inside it. He put something to Lucario that looks like ... more like a saddle? I don't know, he put the stone inside the slot, which already available there,

"Okay, if you want to do mega-evolution, just touch that Key Stone, I give the Lucarionite to your lucario so he could mega-evolve later, all of this mega-evolution slot is inside your bag" before I could spoke, one of them yelled, "Professor Sycamore! We cannot hold them on again! James tried to stabilize it!" the female yelled. He has a long red hair with Team Rocket suit, "James! Could you help me do this? I want to go away from this dimension already!" the one known as Jessie yelled,

"Alright! No time! Let's go! Let's go!" I recalled Zoroark and Lucario then put all the stones inside the backpack and got out from the lab, there's a black portal with a machine holding it, "Come on! Jump in!"

Without hesitation, Jessie, James, Zack and Celebi jumped inside the portal, while Mew gets inside after she pushed me in. Thousands of pictures and spheres were around us, my illusion and Zack's illusion effect is still intact,

"WAAAHHH!~" we all screamed.

* * *

(_Time Skip! Unova, Nimbasa City, far from Street, Overworld Dimension_)

* * *

I finally came out from the portal with two legendaries, Zack and our new two friends, Jessie and James. We got up and recovered quickly, after that, I asked,

"Alright, now what does this all mean?" I asked in sadistic tone,

"Uuh ... actually, we helped Professor Sycamore to escape from Team Flare, and then we heard about the incident and decided to help you!" Jessie yelled, "Turns out, we have to gone in other dimension ... I wonder what will different here ..." continued James,

"I don't know, let's see ..." James rubbing something inside his pocket and took out a machine, "Aah, in this universe, there's many minor changes such as, this place is more peaceful, and the major change is Ash Ketchum ... wait, if you're the main change in this dimension ... does that mean you're going to meet your counterpart?" I sighed at James explanation,

"So, what will happen it I met my counterpart?" James put the machine back to his pocket, "Nothing will happen, you two just say hello and stuff like that, anyway Jessie, I felt pity on Meowth, since he's inside the poke ball all the time when we're fired"

"Okay James, here goes Meowth!" Jessie released a poke ball; it appeared to release a Meowth,

"Meooowth! Why you two had to put me inside the poke ball?" Meowth spoke after released from poke ball,

"We have to, since there's no way I can't keep you ..." James gestured, received a deep sigh,

"**Anyway Ash ..."** I glared at both Celebi and Mew, **"I think we should do travelling with you, the legendaries in our old universe had gone mad and corrupted, I think this dimension is quite peaceful"**

"Okay, I'll take my poke balls first ..." I took two poke balls from my backpack that Professor just put it inside with the rest of mega-evolutionary stone. I noticed there's five pair of each Mega-Stone set.

"Go Poke Balls!" I throw booth poke ball to Mew and Celebi, it dinged without even a struggle,

"I caught two legendaries ..." I spoke calmly. I take the poke balls from the ground and released it,

"**Ow ... that should do it"** Mew moaned,

"**hehe, I still can time travel anyway"** Celebi teleported away and teleported in, in a blink,

"Okay, so you two going inside the poke ball all the time, is it okay?" I gestured and asked them. Both Celebi and Mew paused for some minute,

"**Sure, were good for it"** Mew replied. I recalled both Celebi and Mew, then gone to the street,

"Alright, I'm going to put my jacket and my hood on, you two should change your dresses too" Jessie and James stared each other at my statement, while his Meowth however, rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry; we have many clothes and disguises" Meowth spoke with small arrogant smile,

"Okay then, what is you waiting for? Get dressed already!" I yelled at both of them, they suddenly went straight up and yelled "Aye Aye Captain!"

Jessie and James somehow, in a blink, changed their uniform. Jessie is wearing pink shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. While James, wearing blue shirt with chocolate jeans and white shoes,

"wow ... how did you do that?" I asked them quickly, they just laughing arrogantly, geez I should get used for this,

"hahaha! We got used in this stuff!" Jessie yelled, "so don't ask! It's out way to do it!" James yelled,

"Alright, let's go guys; this might be a hard road ahead"

We walked and bought some stuff, Zack always on my side while Jessie and James likes to arguing about something,

"Okay, now we need to live our own living here ... I think being Pokémon trainer is okay for me" I bluntly stated it, which made Jessie and James giggled. Zack and I sweat dropped at the moment,

"Hahaha! Don't worry about that, Professor Sycamore gave Kalos Pokedex to your backpack, we also have our own Kalos Pokedex!" my eyes widened after James said that. Couldn't it be? I'm an official Pokémon Trainer now?

I quickly took a card-like device and point it at Meowth,

"_**Meowth, Scratch Cat Pokémon, **__**It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly. This Pokémon owned by Trainer Jessie"**_

"Hey! I'm not like that anymore!" Meowth yelled, which made us laughed. Suddenly...

From far away, I can hear someone arguing, "Guys? I think I heard something from there"

We decided to reach over where I heard the sound; I shocked seeing the sight of the clearing.

There, stood my counterpart, with Gary, some people and Pokémon.

"Hah, you should give up now Ash! There's no way you can beat Paul" says the girl one. Her hairstyle is a side ponytail which sticks out on the left side of her head. She wears short jeans, yellow cloth that shows his belly with red picker **(I don't know what is that ... so yeah ...)**, and white yellow shoes,

"Ash, I'm sorry for this, but I think Misty right, you can't beat Paul" says the chocolate colored skin and spiky hair one. He wears a green vest and an orange shirt and His shoes and backpack are blue,

"Ash, I'm sorry, but I choose Paul other than you" says the other girl. She's wearing red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck, dark blue bike shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print, a yellow waistpack, and dark-blue and white gloves.

"For the first time Ash, I agreed with my sister, sorry Ash" says the younger one. He wears green t-shirt, green and brown sneakers, black glasses and brown shorts. He carries a yellow backpack.

"But why Misty? You said that to me, you too May, Max, why you all suddenly became cold with me?" my counterpart as I known, asked in desperate. The outfit my counterpart wears is colored blue with white strip around the edges, and a black undershirt is visible. My counterpart wears red high top sneakers, and darker blue jeans. The backpack on his back is one pocket, colored green with a white, slanted Poké Ball design on it.

"Ash ... I know this is hard for you ... but I pick Paul than you Ash" says the other girl. Her outfit consists of a mini dress with undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack.

"You too Dawn? Why you picked him other than me?!" my counterpart asked Dawn, from his aura, I can sense he's desperate from losing, but with who?

"You know Ash, I had faith on you, but I don't think I can keep on my faith on you now anymore, Ash" says the other girl. She wears a cream shirt that has long loose sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink Ribbon on the side, the pink ribbon is tied around her waist just like a normal cardigan would be also there is white and yellow leggings going over her knees, a pink backpack, pink and white shoes with yellow stripes and a yellow hair Ribbon.

"Ash ... I'm sorry, my friends in either way had called me to leave you ... they disagree after saw you losing in Hoenn League ..." says the green haired man. He wears white shirt, a black and gray vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants held up with a brown belt, and brown shoes.

"How you guys can said that?! He's your friend remember?!" the girl one yelled towards them. She wears black tank-top with a white collar, a red skirt, a dark pink hat with a black bow, black long socks, and black shoes. She has a pink backpack with a black Poké Ball design.

"huh! Like I said Ash, even your friends' decline relationship on Pokémon! Why you have relationship with Pokémon if they becoming WEAK!" says the purple colored hair man. He wears blue and black jacket. He also wears brown jeans that reach his shoes. His shoes are colored black and blue.

"Iris, Brock, you two such traitors! Ash maybe failed and has all his Pokémon fainted this time! But he will win next time!" the girl that considered as Serena, yelled at them again,

"Guys ..." my counterpart speak lowly. I clenched my fist; my anger had reached irritated level. If that is my counterpart friends that mean he just got betrayed, I had to help my counterpart, even it took my life off.

Then, Misty, Brock, Iris, Cylan, May, Max and Dawn gone behind Paul, leaving my counterpart, Serena and two human behind him,

"You guys are traitor! I can't believe this anymore!" says the young girl one behind Ash. Her outfit consists of a dark brown shirt with a black ribbon on the chest, white skirt, black shorts, and pink shoes.

"Bonnie is right, Ash might lose fighting Paul, but that doesn't mean he can't beat him!" says the young male one behind Ash. He wears blue and yellow jumpsuit, glasses, and black and white shoes. He also wearing a weird backpack behind him.

"WHY DID ALL OF YOU ON PAUL SIDE?!" Ash yelled, I'm surprised that my counterpart had betrayed by his rival, as what I can explain,

"Hah, what a trainer, let's go everyone" Paul ordered my counterpart's 'friends' and went away through the woods.

I can't believe this! I saw my own counterpart betrayed by his own friend. Now my counterpart is running while crying. All negative emotion all at once, surrounding his aura.

"Come on guys, let's help him" I spoke to Jessie, James and Zack. They surprised and glared at me,

"Why you want to help uh ... your other?" Jessie asked,

"Don't you think I felt pity on him? He's my counterpart, and I have rights to help my other part" I spoke firmly, convinced them that I will help him,

"That makes sense, anyway, come on out Zorua!" says Zack as he released Zorua from his poke ball. Zorua quickly got out from his poke ball and gets on Zack's shoulder,

"**Yippie! I can walk out from poke ball!"** Zorua stated. Zack smirked hearing it,

"Alright, I'm going to let Lucario and Zoroark out too ..." before I could release them, Jessie holds me,

"Hold on ..." Jessie put out his device, "... in this universe, Zoroark and Zorua is very rare, no one had ever seen one. That includes legendaries" Jessie stated, I sighed, but suddenly, I got an idea,

"Hey! Zorua, you can use illusion right?" Ash asked Zorua,

"**Of course!, my brother can use it too"** says Zorua, he made me little confused,

"Your brother? You mean Zoroark?" I asked him, and as expected,

"**Yep!"** I grinned and released both Lucario and Zoroark, "Come on out Lucario! Zoroark!"

Two Pokémon gets out from my poke ball. They greeted me on their appearance,

"**Hello Ash, how can I help you today?"** Lucario asked,

"**Hey Ash! What do you need?"** Zoroark asked as well,

"Zoroark, how well you can use Illusion tricks?" I asked him. He grinned and replied me,

"**Huh! I mastered all tricks and doing experiments on one, I also can hide and modify fake aura, so no one can see me"** Zoroark stated, made Zack jaw-dropped and Zorua smirked in excitement,

"**Haha! Told you Ash! My brother teaches me how to use Illusion"** Zorua stated,

"Okay, now I want you to transform into someone ..." I asked Zoroark.

Zoroark nodded and begin transformed. Now there's stood a ten years old boy, with black jacket and white strip on the edges. He's wearing black jeans, black and white sneakers and hat.

"Woow ... your form sure really nice" I'm impressed at Zoroark's disguise,

"**Thank you, alright Zorua, your turn"** says Lucario by sudden, I think he's impressed on illusion tricks,

"**Sure, let's see ... since I'm smaller, oh! This should do it!"** Zorua spoke in excitement and begin transformed. Now on Zack's shoulder, an Axew sitting calmly,

"**Impressive ... your aura signal also changed ..."** Lucario muttered, that's weird, since the aura still the same, wait ... oh man,

"Ugh ... I still can see your real aura, Zoroark, Zorua, I think it's because I'm well-trained or powerful ..." I begin to stated, this makes the Pokémon confused,

"**What do you mean?"** Lucario asked,

"Look, I'll explain later, we must find my other one" I begin running to where my counterpart were. He's crying near the lake, his Pikachu had gone to the tree, looking for some apples I guess...

"**Now hold on a minute"** Zoroark spoke as I stop on track, "Yes?"

"**You said, you can detect and confirm our aura easily ... what are you anyway?" **He start to asking me, I sighed plainly and replied,

"Oh well, I'm actually a Mega-Lucario and Zoroark hybrid, I'm using Illusion effect to hide my appearance, my Illusion power somehow really real. For example, my illusion didn't wore off when I get hit" I explained bluntly to them, making my Pokémon shocked,

"**Wait, wait, wait, so, you're half my type all along?"** Zoroark asked,

"**Mega-what?"** Lucario asked in surprise,

"Did you know what Professor Sycamore put on your chest?" I asked him, to make sure he knows,

"**Umm ... this looks like a saddle, there's also a stone inside it"** Lucario spoke as he poked his 'saddle',

"That actually the one that carries Lucarionite, you can mega-evolve into Mega-Lucario, as what I heard ..." I bluntly explained, again,

"**Cool! Can I mega-evolve now?"** Lucario asked me in excitement,

"Lucario, did you trust me?" I asked him,

"**Of course!"** he replied,

"When I said I'm part Zoroark and Mega-Lucario, did you believe me?" I asked again,

"**Well ... it's hard to believe, but I think so ..."** Lucario shrugged, I sighed hearing it,

"To make you Mega-evolved, you need to trust me, I mean, really, really trust me on your life, by that means becoming my real friends" I explained to him, again!

"**Hmm ... I think this could take some more time"** Lucario sighed hearing it.

But then, I heard cry from my counterpart,

"Oh no, let's go" I spoke to my friends.

We approached my counterpart, whose crying near the lake in curled position. What makes it more surprising, that he didn't even noticed us,

"Hey, don't cry, everything will be just fine" I spoke in comfort, trying to get him calm. His aura almost exactly just like mine, but except, he don't have Pokémon part at all. However, a complete sorrow and revenge is in his heart. This made me gulped,

"Come on Ash, we can't really help him in that kind of sadness" James spoke bluntly; I gave him sharp death glare, which made him gulped and shaken.

Surprisingly, after James said that, my counterpart looked up and glared me. He really surprised seeing us,

"Waah! Who are you?" my counterpart asked in curious. There's some tears in his eyes, but sorrow in is aura disappeared, only very little,

"My name is Ash, we just escaped from another dimension ..." I explained in hesitant, hoping he could understand,

"**I think we should bring him to Pokémon Center, Ash"** Lucario spoke to me,

"What ... but how ..." my counterpart start speaking again, I sighed and replied,

"Look, your friends aren't going to stop you from achieving what you want, pass it dude, I'm going to explain everything later, now we should gone to Pokémon center" my counterpart nodded at my statement, I smirked seeing his sorrow disappeared, but then ...

"**Come on Ash, calm down yo- Waah!"** my counterpart Pikachu just came back with apple on his hand. He surprised seeing us, since my counterpart and I looked almost the same,

"**Who are you?!"** Pikachu hissed at me, electricity at his red cheek, I sighed and replied,

"Look, I'll explain later when we got to the Pokémon center, let's go counterpart" I spoke as we begin walking to the roads. From far away, I can sense Ash 'friends' with Paul, laughing arrogantly.

* * *

***ZZZZZZzzzrrrt ...***

**Author: What happened?**

**Lucario: Done, the movie was running perfectly**

**Mew: Oooh! My story is the best!~**

**Author: Too many cursing language Mew, this should be rated 'T'**

**Mew: Fine to me! I also want to make pairi-**

**Author: Do that, and it'll rated 'M'**

**Mew: Hihihihi!~**

**Latios: Sigh, i think that's enough for today**

**Author: Wait, don't forget, there's also few new movies we can watch together this night**

**Meloncake: Another movie?**

**Author: Yep ... OH! i almost forgot! sorry if the story didn't updated for long time, i'm waiting for Sky to finish beta-reading ... speaking of Sky, where is she?**

**Lucario: Doesn't matter, for readers or watchers, please leave review to see what you would like to know, if you enjoyed this movie please leave a favorites, also don't forget to follow the story**

**Author: Yep! We'll see you tonight!**

**Mew: Dadaaaa! Hihihihi!~**


End file.
